Spontaneous Complications
by The5000livi
Summary: A failed attempt at the infamous Songfic Challenge. Dib laments. Zim's just euphorically sadistic as usual. Contains darkish themes and general absurdity.


10/03/2013

**World So Cold – 12 Stones**

He'd spent his entire life trying to please them. Giving them his all. But did they look down? Never. Upward was the only way they ever looked, and they trod themselves into the ground trying to get there. Beat their world down, and Dib along with it. Here he was on his knees, trying to pick up the mess. The boy lifted his head wearily, staring out at his world, the sky blood-red and streaked dirty with smoke; the skyline a crowd of jostling buildings – each one representing humanity's desperate efforts to become bigger than it was. He sighed, for the trillionth time in his life, wondering if the world could indeed be saved.

**Cemetery Waltz – Two Steps From Hell**

No one could understand how the grass in the cemetery had been trampled flat overnight. No one, save for a young paranormal investigator who sat smugly on his bed and chuckled over the news reports, the photos he'd taken last night of the dancing zombies tucked out of sight under his arm.

**Inner Vision – System of a Down**

The forest watched silently, stars winked down at the boy whose feet thudded rapidly in the brittle leaves. Amber eyes strained into the darkness, seeking out the strange glow he was sure he'd just seen. He felt certain that hidden away with its source would be all the answers he wanted to find.

**Needle Through A Bug – Repo! Cast**

"No…" Dib shivered as the liquid-filled syringe was waved in front of his face.

"You know it's all that will help you, Dib-worm." Zim couldn't conceal a sadistic grin. The boy gulped, staring the contents of the tiny container – blood that was none other than Keef's. Feeling cold wash through him and his chest tighten, Dib nodded and held out his arm, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

**Immortal – Thomas Bergersen**

The little green conqueror leered at the procession of skoolchildren far below, so blissfully unaware that they were being squished into ant-sized balls by Zim's mighty claws. He laughed long and loud from his spot up on the rooftop, feeling so much godly power from the mere act of pinching his fingers together repeatedly.

**Future Seal – Augie March**

A raven-haired youth scowled lazily across the painfully-sunlit stretch of grass, at the throng of now-grown peers he'd been forced to spend his childhood with. He wasn't sure if they were more annoying as spiteful skoolchildren, or as loud, giddy, frequently drunk college students. Perhaps the latter, though it was a close-run thing. He winced at a new outburst of cackling, then relaxed more into his backpack and smiled peacefully up at the haze of sky. If Zim's rants were anything to go by, none of them would be around to bother him much longer.

**Tentative – System of a Down**

"What do you expect us to do, son?" The official's indifference had been swamped by a look of barely-controlled panic as he was exposed to the full extent of the chaos the young, 'insane' man had predicted.

Dib simply laughed drily. "You want to act now, do you? You can't. He's given us years to prepare. We haven't; and there's nothing we can do for ourselves anymore." A cynical glint in his eye suggested he wasn't quite as upset as the others in the room.

**Merchant Prince – Thomas Bergersen**

Dragging his body up the final stretch of blasted, burned and shattered ground, the young soldier craned his head to the silhouette above him, presenting a steely, battle-hardened glare which almost betrayed the pain underneath.

The blurred face broke into a grin. "What will you do now, little human?".

Dib's answer was rasped, but final. "I will end you."

Three minutes later, he keeled over in the dust, one hand closed weakly over the insignia badge he had ripped from his rival.

**Where Butterflies Never Die – Broken Iris**

A tiny insect flexed its slightly-damp wings from where it perched on the new, polished grey stone. A pair of contact-covered eyes stared at the creature, astonished at how this same wretched thing had hours before been a sad, crumpled little bundle. When it opened its wings, displaying a striking (and admittedly beautiful) rainbow of colours, the observer found himself silently willing it on as it started to stretch and flutter the fragile membranes, tentatively rising into the air.

"Go on, Dib-worm. Shoo." Zim muttered quietly. He dropped his voice to a whisper, wide eyes following the creature's path up into the sky, where a small glimmer of yellow was pushing through the clouds. "Go and find sunnier skies…"

**The Device Has Been Modified – Victims of Science**

Zim couldn't quite grasp a hold of what the Control Brain was telling him. He'd heard this word before, the word it kept using. He couldn't understand how such a term could apply to him. It was a totally foreign concept, one that tasted like blood on his tongue.

"T-termination…?"

* * *

A/N: Aaaand there you have it. Corny enough for you? :D

Some of these can be read in a chronological sense; it's up to you whether any of these drabbles are relatable to each other in any way.

This is only an _attempt _at the songfic challenge. I… may not have strictly adhered to all its rules. ^^;

Now, go heal your brains with something less filled with cliches and delicious corn.


End file.
